


Santa Clarita Diet AU

by saltyplaydough



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Santa Clarita Diet AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyplaydough/pseuds/saltyplaydough
Summary: “Are you really jealous of a man I’ve justeaten?”That’s fair.





	Santa Clarita Diet AU

“I don’t know what happened, Robert, he just kept going on about summat and- and he looked really tasty and I-” Aaron looked back at what was left of Mr Higgins with an eerily familiar look of hunger, and licked some of the blood from his fingers. 

Was Aaron getting off on this? 

Robert’s heart beat a little faster, though he wasn’t sure if it was the result of fear or just his usual reaction to seeing Aaron’s tongue move against skin.  
He was also feeling a bit dizzy, but that was probably due to the metallic-sweet stench of blood under the hot sun. He started breathing through his mouth.

Wait, hold on. “What do you mean tasty?” 

Shit. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Robert quickly turned his face away, but it was too late. Aaron had already seen the pout forming on it. 

“Are you really jealous of a man I’ve just _eaten?_ ” 

That’s fair.

Oh, _god_. His husband had eaten a _man_. Why was this happening? _What were they going to do now?_

The dizziness intensified.

Robert looked at Aaron again, who was stood with his hands on his hips and a deeply incredulous expression on his face. It was a common sight for Robert, which was oddly comforting considering he was also completely drenched in blood and standing in front of the ravaged remains of Mr Higgins. He’d bought him that hoodie during his last trip into Hotten to meet a client. There was definitely no saving it now.

As for the body, well. Robert was trying his best not to look at Mr Higgins. But he stayed stubbornly within his peripheral sight, blood spurting and oozing out of his abdominal cavity. 

Aaron began to shift in his work boots. “Robert, hey. Are you ok? Please say something.” 

Apart from his inappropriately timed offence at Aaron thinking another man looked tasty, and a soft, heartfelt _fuck, what?_ when he’d first arrived at the scrapyard and stumbled across his husband chewing on a human lung, Robert hasn’t actually said anything. He didn’t know what to say, really.

But Aaron must have seen something on his face to cause his expression to soften like that. “Go. You haven’t touched anything, and even if you did, you work here. It won’t look suspicious. Just make sure you’ve got no blood on you, and go home. Ok? I’ll take care of it. It’ll be alright, Rob. I won’t let anything happen to ya.”

As if Robert would leave him alone to deal with something like this. “I’m not going anywhere, you idiot. I’m freaking out, I’m not gonna lie, and I’m definitely angry with you, but. We’ll get through this together, like we’ve always done.” 

Aaron looked like he wanted to argue, but nodded. “I really didn’t mean to, you know. I’m sorry. And I’m sorry about the hoodie as well. I liked it a lot.” He looked it too, pulling at the fabric, heavy with blood and clinging to his body. That he seemed more upset about the ruined hoodie than he did the random bout of cannibalism, was worrying, to say the least. But that was future Robert’s problem. There was more than enough to deal with now. 

Aaron winced as he guiltily scratched at his beard. The blood drying on his skin must have pulled at his scruff. They should start cleaning up already, before the blood and guts got any harder to scrub off the ground. Robert took another deep breath through his mouth, thankful that he’d left home without having his breakfast. _Seriously, why did he have to eat the man._ Couldn’t he have just stabbed him or something?  
Robert edged around Mr Higgins, towards the portacabin. “I’ll look in the office for some plastic sheets we can use. And something you can change into.”

“I love you.” It was so soft, so hesitant. Robert barely heard it.

“I love you too.” he replied. Firm and sure of it. Almost annoyed with it.

Aaron let out a breath, some of the weight lifting from his shoulders. Like he was actually worried he’d scared him off. Maybe he wasn’t completely himself, but he was still _Aaron._ He still cared about Robert and was willing to do this all by himself to spare Robert the grief. 

“I’d give you a kiss too, but”, he motions at the mess around his face. Aaron smiled at him, sweet, grateful for the attempt at lightening the mood. “I’ll start cleaning up out here, yeah?”

Robert stared at the squiggly bit of _something_ dangling from under his chin. Wow. He’d just noticed that. 

...Okay, so he was definitely in shock and about two hours away from a proper breakdown, but for now, he had a body to scrape off hot tar.

“Strip. We’re getting rid of everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr! --> [mr-smugden](https://mr-smugden.tumblr.com/)


End file.
